


you're an idiot, i love you

by lost_in_starlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, They're In Love Your Honor, blake and ruby bond because their partners are idiots, team rwby on a trip, whiterose in the background, yang and Weiss are drunk, yang is a cuddly drunk I don't make the rules, yang is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_starlight/pseuds/lost_in_starlight
Summary: Yang put a hand on her stomach, putting a little too much of her weight on it as she leaned forward and pushed the scroll into Blake’s face. “Look. She’s so pretty. I love her.” Blake let out a huff, grabbing the hands holding the scroll to push it a little further away from her face so she could see what Yang was trying to show her.It was a picture of Blake smiling at the person behind the camera, Yang, as she fixed her hair, sitting in the middle of a … coffee shop she remembered.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	you're an idiot, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> team rwby on a vacation, blake and ruby bond over drunk partners. 
> 
> excuse to write more cuddly yang xiao long. perhaps.

Blake scanned their room card on the scanner by the doorknob, lightly pushing it open, Ruby right behind her. The short hallway was lit, but even from the door, Blake could see that the lights on the inside were off.

“Are they still not back?” Ruby wondered, a little shocked, as she dropped onto one of the two beds, bouncing lightly.

“I guess not.” Blake almost pulled out her scroll to call Yang before chiding herself and putting it back in her pocket. She had promised herself she was going to leave her alone for tonight and that’s exactly what she was going to do.

It had been decided by the group that Ruby and Blake would go exploring the town while Weiss and Yang would explore the … variety of drinks they had to offer. It had come about when Ruby brought up wanting to check out some cute boots she’d seen on a shop window on their first day here and Blake voiced wanting to check out that certain store too. Yang had offered to come with them but Ruby had grabbed at Blake’s arm already, showing her pictures on her scroll of her itinerary of things she’d wanted to check out. Weiss had huffed indignantly and somehow she and Yang ended up going for drinks.

And nowhere were Blake and Ruby, ten minutes before midnight, and no sign of Yang and Weiss.

“Do you think we should call them?” Blake nervously fiddled with her lip, rubbing her hands down her jeans.

“No! We don’t need them, it’s okay.” Ruby grinned, “They’re old enough to take care of themselves. Now where is that sweater…” Ruby bent down into one of their shopping bags, rifling through for one of the million articles of clothing they’d bought.

“The blue one?” Blake joined in, bringing the bags from the door into the room, lining them up along the wall. She could exist without her girlfriend for a day. Of course she could.

“No the forest green one…” Ruby trailed off, almost halfway into the bag herself.

“Found it!” Blake grinned triumphantly, holding up said sweater. Ruby happily clapped her hands in excitement, holding it up against herself in the mirror.

“Cute? Cute.” She nodded approvingly, Blake voicing her approval from behind her. They went through some of the pieces they were particularly excited about, sorting out between each other’s clothes and then the few they’d bought for the other two. How could Blake look at a perfectly patched up bomber jacket and _not_ get it for Yang?

They hadn’t recalled making the active decision of falling asleep but the next thing Blake knew was a huge weight being slammed into her back, reflexively making her yelp awake. Taking account of her surroundings, Blake realized the lights were still on in the room, their bags scattered on the floor, and she could vaguely make out Weiss’s slightly slurred speech from a little distance.

“Blakeee.” The weight on top of her shifted so Yang now had her hands wrapped around Blake’s torso, mouth right next to her ear.

“Hey, babe. How’re you feeling?” Tone betraying her humor, Blake tried to twist herself to face Yang, but her grip on her waist was solid. Not even being drunk could filter her strength.

There was a loud inhale and then a sigh, “Mhmm you smell _so nice_. Do-“ _hiccup_ “you know tha … that?” Speech slurring together Yang buried her face further into the crook of Blake’s neck.

“You might have mentioned it a while back.” Blake held back a laugh as Yang’s breath tickled her neck. “Could you get off me real quick? I think you’re going to break my spine, baby.”

Yang let out an annoyed huff, “But it’s so _cold_. I think Ruby had the air conditioner on.”

“It _is_ a little warm outside, don’t you think?” Blake raised an eyebrow in amusement, craning her head a little to meet Yang’s half-lidded gaze. Her eyes were squinted like she was in deep thought. “What’re you thinking off?”

“I can’t remember.” Yang pouted and Blake couldn’t help herself as she let out a little laugh, cut short by Yang moving again, but not to move away, only to grab something out of her pocket.

“Look!” Her voice as excited as it could get in her bleary state as she rounded her arms to rest on either side of Blake’s head, chin on her shoulder. Her scroll in her hand, she roughly pulled it open, fingers slipping as she tried to get it to stay still in her one hand.

“Let me help you with that.” Blake wrung one of her arms out from under her and grabbed one side of the scroll, but Yang pulled it back, annoyed as she frowned at the device. She sat up on her knees on Blake’s back, tapping away at the screen. Blake took the opportunity to twist herself around to properly face her.

Yang put a hand on her stomach, putting a little too much of her weight on it as she leaned forward and pushed the scroll into Blake’s face. “Look. She’s so pretty. I love her.” Blake let out a huff, grabbing the hands holding the scroll to push it a little further away from her face so she could see what Yang was trying to show her.

It was a picture of Blake smiling at the person behind the camera, Yang, as she fixed her hair, sitting in the middle of a … coffee shop she remembered. They’d just taken refuge in the quaint little shop out of the cold, a few months ago, it was on one of their dates. There’d been too many now to count each one, but right before this picture had been taken, Blake had just sat down and pulled off her beanie, shaking it off the snowflakes, and Yang had laughed, making a comment about how messed up her hair was under it. Blake had been in the process of pushing it back when Yang had taken a picture.

“Mhmm.” Blake raised an amused eyebrow, looking at Yang now from behind the scroll. Yang met her eyes and gasped, loud and surprised.

“Blake!” She exclaimed like she hadn’t just said her name five minutes ago. Blake let it go when she moved higher up her legs, nose to nose now. Suddenly Yang put both her hands on either side of Blake’s face, squishing it a little as she … examined it? Blake wasn’t sure what she was doing exactly, but it seems like Yang’s eyes were traveling all over her face.

“I missed you.” Yang pouted, “Weiss said I had to stop being clingy, but you would tell me if it was too much right? And then there were all the people and so many drinks. Actually, there was this one and it had funky colors and I actually really liked it but then Weiss stole half of it, which wasn’t fair, but the bartender was this woman and Weiss said she was flirting with me when she said she liked my hair but that’s so stupid because,” Yang held up her hand mid-sentence, letting the little ring on her finger glint, “- and then we went to three other places, and that was actually really fun but then miss prissy over there finally got tired and - and then here I am.” Yang said, in one breath and Blake could feel all the different emotions plastered on her face as Yang let out her rant.

“I’m glad you have fun.” Blake smiled, tucking a long strand of hair behind Yang’s ear.

“I did. But I think dancing is more fun with you.” Yang replied, her traces of drowsiness straying for a moment as she leaned forward and pressed a messy kiss on Blake’s lips, arms wrapping around Blake’s waist.

“Ew, ew, ew.” Ruby proclaimed as she jumped into the bed next to theirs. They’d pushed the two huge beds together last night as a midnight decision, and now everyone was too tired to push them back apart.

“Grow up.” Yang rolled her eyes, but pulled away to rest her head on Blake’s shoulder, body slumping against Blake, who was leaning against the headboard of the bed.

“You are _so fucked up_ right now.” Ruby giggled, sighing happily as she got under the covers. There was a crash from the bathroom and a second later Weiss walked out. The only trace of her drinking in the flush of her cheeks and the _slightest_ way her hair was messed up on one side like she’s run her hands through it one too many times.

“Come on, you’re going to collapse right there.” Ruby laughed, pulling at her arm and onto the other side of the bed. Weiss wore a perpetually confused expression when she was drunk, and right now was no different as she got into bed and lay staring up at the ceiling.

“She okay?” Blake asked, wondering if she should be concerned or not.

“Ha, yeah. She’s going to be her snarky self in the morning.” Ruby smiled, nose scrunching up endearingly as she leaned over Weiss to turn the lamp off on their side of the room.

“Hey, maybe you shou-“ Blake cut herself off as she turned to Yang to find her eyes closed, breathing contently where she was slumped against her, mouth slightly hanging open. Blake couldn’t help but reach for the scroll laying in Yang’s lip grip now, and take a picture. She unconsciously started smoothing Yang’s hair with one hand as she scrolled through the other snapshots Yang had taken. Most of the photos were unknowingly taken if the half-open mouths and the blurred movement was any indication.

A lot of them were of Blake, a good amount of Ruby and even Weiss was in some. All taken in the middle of an act and Blake kissed the side of Yang’s face in adoration as she took in the pictures. If this was how Yang saw her, it made her giddy. Her in mid-laugh, deep in thought, mid-sentence talking to Ruby, pencil in hand trying to explain something to Weiss, a hand in the air as she waved to Yang. All so candid, so genuine.

Blake put the scroll down on the bedside table, slowly moving to turn the light off and then scoot down the bed until she was on her back. Her attempt in moving Yang off her had not succeeded and she still very much clutched at Blake’s waist. Not that she was complaining.

Even the next morning as she woke to the sun blaring in her eyes, groaning and turning away from the sun and burying her face in her pillow. Her side of the bed was the closest to the window and they had forgotten to shut the curtains, early morning light too obtrusive to her sensitive eyes.

Yang twitched lightly next to her, only cocooning herself further into the blankets so all Blake could see of her was golden hair. She didn’t touch her, not wanting to wake her up knowing the hangover that awaited her.

Only after Ruby used complicated gymnastics to pull herself out from between Yang and Weiss, not waking any of them and making Blake lightly giggle, did Blake decide to get up herself too.

She laid painkillers, water, and a breakfast bar on the bedside table, and hopped in the shower after Ruby. Taking her time with the hot water as for the last week it had to be dived between the four of them as they each took their allotted time. She came out feeling fresher and heard a loud groan from the room.

“-not my fault.” She spotted Ruby shrugging mockingly and grinned, seeing Yang sit up only to let out a noise of protest and pull the covers over herself again.

“Morning, sunshine.” Blake greeted, grinning as Yang stuck a hand out to wave limply. “Did you take the painkillers?” The only response she got was a thumbs up.

“Why are you screaming at 7 fucking A.M.” Weiss grunted, blinking awake.

“It’s like ten to 1. In the afternoon, princess.” Ruby retorted. She got no response but her and Blake giggled to each other about it anyways.

Blake walked up to the other side of the bed, lightly reaching for Yang now that she knew she was awake, and ran her hand along to the back of her head.

“Can we just stay in today?” Yang grunted.

“I don’t think anything could drag you out of this bed right now.” Blake laughed.

“Gosh, please stop me next time from overindulging. I forgot how shit it is afterward.”

“Not that anyone told you to do it, but okay.” Blake replied, smiling.

“Stop laughing at my pain, you’re supposed to love me.” Yang huffed, peaking one eye out of the blanket to look at Blake.

“I’m not laughing at your expense.” Blake replied, scrunching her nose at her and lightly kissed her forehead.

“Pamper me, darling.” Yang sighed contently.

“Of course.” Blake laughed, continuing her smoothing trails down Yang’s hair, enjoying her girlfriend’s happy sigh.

-

**Author's Note:**

> i like writing characters just existing.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/aperpetualmess)


End file.
